An electric current converter is a device which is used to control the electric current flowing between a current source and a load. A conventional electric converter topology basically comprises an electric switching device and a magnetic coupling means. In a known topology the switching device consists for instance of a MOSFET transistor and a diode, and the magnetic coupling means consists of an induction coil which is sometimes associated with an input or output electric filter.
In such a topology the transistor is controlled at a high switching frequency (e.g. 50 kHz) so as to be conducting in saturation for a determined fraction of a time period. The diode is conducting only during the time that the transistor is not conducting. The magnetic coupling means are sized so as to assure limited voltage and current ripple capability.